


Śnieg

by 1250



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cold Weather, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: I pomyśleć, że kiedy dowiedziała się od nauczyciela o tej misji, wręcz chciała skakać z radości. Wysokie, piękne masywy górskie, śnieg... Jednym słowem połączenie przyjemnego z pożytecznym. Wypełnienie misji i jednocześnie okazja do podziwiania tak pięknych i romantycznych krajobrazów. Teraz... Teraz najchętniej udławiłaby się tym śniegiem.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	Śnieg

Wszystko kręci się jak pozytywka.  
W kółko ta sama melodia...

Kichnęła. Ktoś przesądny powiedziałby, że w tej chwili jest obgadywana. Ale czy ona była przesądna? W tym momencie nie było mowy, żeby była to sprawka jakichś nieczystych plotek na jej temat. Wytłumaczenie istniało tylko jedno. 

Było przeraźliwie zimno. Mróz przeniknął ją już całą nie oszczędzając nawet najmniejszej partii jej ciała. Pod szarym płaszczem miała jedynie swój codzienny strój ninja. Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, kupy śniegu, jakie właśnie pokonywali skutecznie utrudniały im przeprawę, a płatki śniegu... Khe, jakie płatki! To był grad, a nie zwykły, puszysty i delikatny śnieg! Tak, właśnie te "płatki" niemiłosiernie wpadały do oczu. Często musiała iść z zamkniętymi powiekami, na szczęście nie było żadnych przeszkód przed nimi, na które ona mogłaby wpaść i zbłaźnić się przed... Pokręciła głową żeby usunąć obraz pewnego chłopaka z jej myśli. Wróciła do poprzednich rozważań.

Więc, nie było przed nimi żadnych przeszkód... Ba, bo czy prócz śniegu było tutaj coś jeszcze? Nic, tylko śnieg, śnieg, śnieg i... śnieg. Idąc, cały czas trzęsła się z zimna. I pomyśleć, że kiedy dowiedziała się od nauczyciela o tej misji, wręcz chciała skakać z radości. Wysokie, piękne masywy górskie, śnieg... Jednym słowem połączenie przyjemnego z pożytecznym. Wypełnienie misji i jednocześnie okazja do podziwiania tak pięknych i romantycznych krajobrazów. Teraz... Teraz najchętniej udławiłaby się tym śniegiem. I nie dość, że w tej sytuacji nie mogła już znaleźć żadnej przyjemnej strony, to miała już nawet wątpliwości co do istnienia tej pożytecznej...

Mówiąc krótko: miała dość!!! Serdecznie dość! Jedyne o czym teraz myślała to ciepłe wygrzane łóżeczko i ciepła herbatka w kubeczku.

Siłą woli otworzyła zasypywane bez przerwy oczy, aby upewnić się, czy się nie zgubiła. Na szczęście... A może niestety? ...nie. Szła na samym końcu, kilka metrów przed nią szedł wysoki mężczyzna, obok niego nastolatek w identycznej fryzurze, a całą "wycieczkę krajoznawczą" prowadził długowłosy brunet.   
\- Zzziiiimmnnnooo. - stękała, a raczej próbowała, bo przeszkadzało jej w tym zgrzytanie zębami. Miała nadzieję, że ktoś ją wreszcie zauważy. I zauważył. Tyle, że nie ten co trzeba.  
Chłopak zaopatrzony we włosy uczesane w formie grzybka odwrócił się do niej. Był on ubrany w zieloną narzutkę, tak samo zresztą jak jego autorytet.  
\- Tenten, zimno ci? - zapytał optymistycznie i błysnął do niej swoimi śnieżno-białymi zębami, gdyby nie to, że doskonale go znała, na siłę doszukiwałaby się w tonacji jego głosu nutki złośliwości. Ale to był Lee. A on nie był ani wredny ani tym bardziej złośliwy. Był... Trudno określić. Czasami to coś sprawiało, że na twoje usta, chcąc czy nie chcąc, wychodził uśmiech. Ale bywało, że miała ochotę go za to rozszarpać. I to był właśnie jeden z takich momentów.  
\- Nie, Lee, jest mi gorąco, aż płonę! - odpowiedziała z sarkazmem, dość głośno, aby ją usłyszał. Wichura, zamieć i jakkolwiek to jeszcze nazwać również powodowała, że dźwięki wręcz rozpływały się w powietrzu nie docierając do adresata. Lee tylko przytaknął i nagle jakby wyczuł, że to jest TA chwila! Pobiegł trochę do przodu i zaczął podskakiwać.  
\- Gai-sensei!! Będę dzielny! Ninja nie przestraszy się zimna ani śniegu! - wykrzykując to zdjął z siebie narzutkę. Boże, co on wyprawia?  
\- Tak, Lee! - do jego akompaniamentu dołączył twardy głos jounina. Zastanawiało ją, czy takie krzyki nie mogą czasem spowodować lawiny, skoro jednak Gai-sensei reaguje w swój "normalny" sposób, wygląda na to, że nie. Lee wyprzedzając idącego na czele towarzysza z drużyny, nagle zniknął wszystkim z oczu. Najnormalniej w świecie wpadł w jakąś zaspę, a raczej wpadł na miejsce, gdzie śniegu było tak dużo, że zanurzył się w nim cały. Jak można było się spodziewać, sensei popędził wręcz dosłownie ratować swego ucznia. Zanim jednak zrobił cokolwiek, Lee z czerwonymi policzkami, zapewne od zimna, wynurzył się z otchłani.  
\- Gai-sensei!!  
\- Lee!!  
Po chwili oboje z łzami w oczach wpadli sobie w ramiona. Normalnie w takich sytuacjach mieli pełno gapiów. Nie tym razem. Przyzwyczajeni już do takich ekscesów, Tenten i Neji szli dalej przed siebie, bez zainteresowania mijając obściskującą się parę i nie obdarzając ich nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. Dzięki wypadkowi Rocka, Tenten udało się prawie zrównać krok z potomkiem klanu Hyuuga. Patrzała jak wiatr kołysał jego związanymi włosami. Prawdopodobnie był zamyślony.

I rzeczywiście Neji Hyuuga był pogrążony we własnych myślach. Jego puste oczy nieobecnie wpatrywały się w siną dal. Starał się stawiać jak największe kroki. Prócz swojego zwykłego stroju miał na sobie białą narzutkę i szare grube rękawice.  
Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo jako idealny shinobi nie odczuwał czegoś tak prozaicznego jak zimno. To była ich jedna z ostatnich misji przed Chuunin Exam. Jeszcze tylko kilka tygodni... Już nie mógł się doczekać, aby zmierzyć się z tyloma silnymi wojownikami, pokazać wszystkim jaką mocą dysponuje. On, Neji Hyuuga z Branch House. Przeklął w myślach. I tu właśnie go bolało. Tu był problem nie do rozwiązania. Powinno być odwrotnie. Ale nie było. Wydawało mu się, jakby przeklęta pieczęć cały czas paliła go w czoło.

Ich misja tym razem polegała na odnalezieniu kamiennego posągu. Zleceniodawca nie podał powodów, po co mu lokalizacja jakiegoś posągu, nie skonkretyzował nawet jak owa statua ma wyglądać. Ale to nie stanowiło problemu. W takich górach nie było mowy o pomyłce.

Na noc zapowiadała się jeszcze gorsza pogoda, rozbili obóz. Teraz w czwórkę siedzieli przy ognisku, jaki udało im się rozpalić. Lee za namową swojego mentora z powrotem odział się w swój płaszcz. Wizja, że mógłby przez przeziębienie nie być dopuszczony do przyszłego Chuunin Exam, skutecznie go umotywowała do opatulenia się jak najcieplej.  
\- Apsik! - kichnęła znowu. Ostatnio zdarzało jej się to coraz częściej. Wyglądało na to, że choroby już nie uniknie. Oby tylko wykurowała się w jak najkrótszym czasie.  
\- Na zdrowie! - doszedł do niej głos kolegi z drużyny. Uśmiechnęła się tylko do niego niemrawo - Może pożyczyć ci? - zapytał z uśmiechem na ustach wskazując na swoją zieloną narzutkę. Choć zależało mu na egzaminie, bardziej go obchodził los kolegów z drużyny. I tak powinno być. Lecz nie zawsze tak jest. Pokiwała przecząco głową. Gdyby to Neji jej zaproponował... Mógłby, jako bezduszny, odporny na wszelkie przeciwności losu, ninja, mógłby jej użyczyć swojego płaszcza. Zapewne sam go nie potrzebował. Do takich przecież ludzi się zaliczał. Zimny na zewnątrz... I zimny w środku? Westchnęła. Ale on nigdy nie wysunie takiej propozycji, bo prawdopodobnie miał jej zmarznięte ciało głęboko gdzieś...

W końcu położyli się spać. Co kilka godzin zmieniali się w pełnieniu warty, którą pełnili tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby miał ich ktoś napaść. Tego już zupełnie nie pojmowała. Tylko szaleniec zapuszczałby się w te góry i to jeszcze w nocy. A poza tym, kto nie miałby na tyle oleju w głowie, aby atakować ICH?   
Cóż, nie wiedziała, że i tacy mogą się znaleźć.

Ranek nadszedł dość szybko. Wstali wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Kunoichi czuła jak łamało ją w kościach, poza tym śpiwór, w którym spała naprawdę nie był najlepszym zabezpieczeniem przed zimnem. W głowie wręcz jej dudniło, co jednak starała się zignorować. Narzekanie w tej chwili naprawdę nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Misja musi być wykonana - to jasne. Jak słońce, którego jej w tej chwili wyjątkowo brakowało.

Przyglądała się jak Lee ładuje w siebie kolejne porcje sucharków, kiedy nagle Gai-sensei wytoczył dziwną propozycję. Uznał, że ich pobytu tutaj faktycznie nie ma co przedłużać, a że zdecydowaną większość powierzchni terenu już przeszukali, rozdzielą się i dalej powędrują oddzielnie. No tak, pójdzie zdecydowanie szybciej, mimo to nie była do końca przekonana co do tego pomysłu. Miała jakieś takie dziwne przeczucie, ale zrzuciła to na jej obecny stan zdrowia.

Obrali trzy kierunki. Każdy genin poszedł sam, zaś ich nauczyciel pozostał w jednym miejscu, gdzie spotkają się ponownie po udanych lub nieudanych poszukiwaniach.  
Poprawiła swój płaszcz i pociągnęła nosem. No tak, nie ma to jak katar. Mając zdrętwiałe ciało, lecz jeszcze zdolne do poruszania się, obserwowała wyznaczoną jej przestrzeń, próbując dostrzec postać upragnionej figury.

Tak, teraz obiekt poszukiwań był czymś bardzo istotnym, bo to od niego zależało, kiedy powrócą do domu. Do ciepłego, kochanego Konoha. Nie sposób było jednak nie zauważyć lekkiej poprawy pogody, śnieg już w ogóle nie zaszczycał swoją obecnością jej umęczonych oczu, dzięki czemu widziała znacznie lepiej niż wczoraj czy przedwczoraj. Na niebie zaś prócz białych obłoków, nie było nic niepokojącego. Jedynie temperatura nie uległa zmianie.

Zatrzymała się nagle i odwróciła twarz w stronę, z której przyszła, była już daleko od obozu. Ale nie to ją zaniepokoiło. Raczej ślady na śniegu. To normalne, że człowiek pozostawia ślady, ale... Dlaczego one były przed nią?! O ile pamiętała, to tutaj na pewno jeszcze nie byli, a ona sama... chyba nie pomyliła drogi i nie okrążała terenu? Porównała ślady do śladów jej stóp. Te niezidentyfikowane były zdecydowanie większe. Czyje mogły być? Już miała zawrócić, kiedy powstrzymała się. Nie będzie zawracać! Uznają ją za tchórza, który przestraszył się  
byle śladów w śniegu. Przecież mogły należeć do jakiegoś zwykłego podróżnika. A ona wyjdzie tylko na kretynkę. Rozejrzała się wokoło, przed nią było coraz więcej skał. Nie miała właściwie pojęcia, w którą stronę ma iść, więc postanowiła podążyć za tymi śladami, dopóki nie przestaną być widoczne.

W miarę jak szła do przodu, ślady wcale się nie zacierały, wręcz przeciwnie, stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Jednak mogła je dostrzec w mniejszej ilości ze względu na skalisty teren. Szła,  
jak na jej oko, już ponad czterdzieści minut, i bez rezultatów. Szła by tak dalej, gdyby nie fakt, że ślady jak gdyby nigdy nic, urwały się. Jej brew podniosła się pytająco. Nie było już śladów, tak jakby, ten co je zostawił, zatrzymał się i wyparował. No ale przecież w przyrodzie nic nie ginie, prawda? Zrobiła kilka kroków na przód i nagle przestała czuć grunt pod nogami. Zapadła się pod ziemię.

W końcu upadła na twarde podłoże. Lecąc, krzyczała, nie było to dobre posunięcie, dlatego teraz karciła się w myślach. Kilka płatków śniegu opadło na jej twarz. Spojrzała w górę, widziała dziurę, przez którą wpadła. Teraz natomiast znajdowała się w jakiejś grocie, nie skalnej, ale jakby skonstruowanej z lodu. Albo natura sobie z niej zakpiła, albo to była specjalna pułapka. Zatem pytanie: czy to ona była zwierzyną? Ech, teraz przynajmniej domyślała się co stało się ze śladami. Ich właściciela musiało spotkać coś podobnego jak ją.

Choć tu w środku jedynym miejscem, gdzie przepuszczane było światło, była owa dziura, było tu całkiem jasno. Jakby się bliżej przyjrzeć, to nawet tu ładnie. Różne kolory i kształtne mozaiki odbijały się w kryształowo lodowych ścianach. Zaświtało jej coś w głowie. Takie wyjątkowe miejsce... może to właśnie tutaj znajdował się owy posąg? Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i próbowała wstać. I teraz wyszła na wierzch okrutna prawda. Ból jaki poczuła w kostce, szybko sprowadził ją z powrotem do parteru. Dobry humor i romantyczny nastrój pękły jak bańka mydlana. Tylko tego jej brakowało - zwichnięcia. Czyli była uziemiona!!! Skuliła się, aby wytworzyć więcej ciepła. Po prostu cudownie, była skazana na towarzyszy z drużyny. Tylko ile czasu minie, aż dojdą do wniosku, że ona potrzebuje pomocy? Modliła się, aby nie zaczął znów padać śnieg. Pokryłby jej ślady, co oznaczało, że poszukiwania trwałyby jeszcze dłużej. Kichnęła. Znowu.

Długo tak bezczynnie siedziała, kiedy wreszcie jej uszu dobiegł ludzki głos. Zaświtała nadzieja. Już miała zacząć krzyczeć, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że... żadne z tych głosów nie należało do znanych jej osób. Cholera...  
Prosiła aby to byli jacyś zwykli podróżni, ktoś przyjaźnie nastawiony, ktoś... kogo nie musiałaby się bać. Po chwili do groty wpadły trzy rosłe postacie, lecz w przeciwieństwie do niej, oni doskonale wiedzieli o tym miejscu, więc nie mieli wcale problemu z wylądowaniem.

Zmierzyła ich wzrokiem. Cała trójka ubrana była podobnie. Mieli szaro-białe i przede wszystkim grube uniformy. Chociaż zamaskowani, poznała po posturach, że nie mogło być wśród nich kobiety. Poza tym wcześniej nie słyszała żeńskiego głosu, a była pewna, że to właśnie oni byli ich źródłem. Na blaszkach przymocowanych do chust widniał znak śniegu. Najwyraźniej pochodzili z Yuki Gakure. Ale co było najgorsze... nie wyglądało na to aby mieli pokojowe zamiary wobec niej. Zacisnęła zęby, a rękami odruchowo podążyła do broni. Nie podda się bez walki.

\- Zgubiłaś się, mała? - jeden z nich wyszedł jej naprzeciw i położył ręce na swoich biodrach. Jego ochrypły głos nie krył nawet nutki troski, ale ironii. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale jego dwaj towarzysze, którzy wciąż stali w miejscu, niczym figury woskowe, nagle zaczęli rżeć. Co ich rozśmieszyło? Jedno było pewne - to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. A już na pewno nie jej.  
\- Jeżeli będziesz grzeczna, nie stanie ci się krzywda. Kto wie, może oboje na tym zyskamy? - kontynuował, najwyraźniej ich przywódca. On chyba oszalał, cokolwiek planował, dla niej z pewnością to nie będzie... przyjemnością. Mocniej ścisnęła kunai, gotowa by bronić się w każdej chwili. Ech, nie dość, że była ranna, to jeszcze zmęczona. 

\- Nawet nie próbuj. - odezwał się jeden z pozostałej dwójki. No tak, byli przygotowani na jej atak. Cholera, co ona ma...  
Lider grupy nie czekając dłużej stanął metr od niej i zaczął wyciągać ze swojego asortymentu metalowy sznur. Chce ją związać czymś takim? I po co?! ... Już się domyślała, w końcu czego mogli oni od niej chcieć, jak nie... To koniec! Koniec z nią!  
\- Pomocy!! - zaczęła krzyczeć. Nie polepszyła tym swojej sytuacji, bo jej wołanie o pomoc mogło jedynie rozjuszyć napastników. Po chwili otrzymała cios w brzuch. Wypluła odrobinę krwi i skuliła się obejmując obolałe miejsce.

\- Shiro! Nie cackaj się i pozbą...! - nie dane mu było skończyć, poczuł nagle ból w środku jakby coś go rozrywało. Wypluł krew gromadzącą się w jego ustach i upadł na kolana. Ninja nie był w stanie odwrócić się i zobaczyć co go zaatakowało. Shinobi stojący obok krzyknął coś i rzucił się na napastnika, który przed chwilą powalił jego kolegę z drużyny.

HAKKESHOU KAITEN!

Jakby tornado chakry z ogromną mocą odepchnęło dwóch wojowników, którzy pozbawieni przytomności, zatrzymali się dopiero uderzając w lodową ścianę. Na czole ninja stojącego obok rannej i w tym momencie, zszokowanej, kunoichi, pojawiły się kropelki potu. Gdy śnieg opadł okazało się, że agresorem był młody chłopak o długich czarnych włosach. Genin? Na jego twarzy przy oczach widoczne były żyłki. 

\- Demon! - wykrzyknął. Jego zdesperowany krzyk przywrócił Tenten do rzeczywistości. Po chwili ninja śniegu padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Dziewczyny to nie zdziwiło, bo kto miał szansę z... potomkiem Hyuuga?

W przestrzeni zaległa niewygodna cisza. Chłopak stał sztywno z odwróconym wzrokiem. W przeciwieństwie do niej, on nie miał nawet zadrapania. Tyle przynajmniej była w stanie wywnioskować na pierwszy rzut oka i z lekko załzawionymi oczami. Szybko otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni.  
Sama nie wiedziała, skąd się wzięły. Z bólu czy ze strachu?

\- Dziękuję, Neji-kun. - szemrała. Nie była w stanie nic więcej z siebie wydobyć. Zresztą, nie obchodziło jej specjalnie jak i kiedy wpadł na jej trop. I dlaczego jej pomógł? Przecież... słabym się nie pomaga, czy nie tak powinno być według jego teorii? Rozejrzała się, atak, jaki wcześniej zastosował członek jej teamu, zdeformował dość bardzo otoczenie. Widziała tunel, a tam gdzieś kamienny... posąg. I to w kształcie... No, zdecydowanie w dość dziwnym kształcie, bo to coś przypominało dużą, spasioną i stojącą na dwóch kończynach świnię. Normalnie chyba by padła, ale teraz owa statua akurat w najmniejszym stopniu zakrzątała jej umysł.

Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy Neji odwrócił się do niej i zmierzył lodowatymi oczami. Jego oczy... białe, białe jak śnieg? I zimne jak śnieg. Ale śnieg był też delikatny. Bez słowa wyciągnął rękę.  
\- Umm, poradzę sobie... sama. - wydukała, choć dobrze wiedziała, że pomoc była jej niezbędna. Mimo to... Dziwne, zawsze marzyła o tym, aby on jej w czymś pomógł. A teraz? Odpycha go??  
\- Mowy nie ma, będziesz mnie jeszcze bardziej opóźniać. - nie czekając na odpowiedź chwycił ją i przerzucił jej rękę przez jego ramię. Mimowolnie zarumieniła się. Jego wypowiedź mogła być drażniąca i bolesna, na siłę nie można się było doszukać w tonie jego głosu troski czy obawy, ale ona odebrała ją zupełnie inaczej. Czasami ninja musi widzieć to co zakryte, prawda?

Miał na tyle siły by wyciągnąć ją na zewnątrz. Wolnym krokiem szli w stronę obozu. Westchnęła. "Neji, chciałabym kiedyś zobaczyć twoją twarz bez maski."

**Author's Note:**

> 16.06.2004


End file.
